Injustice of it All
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend the evening schooling Hermione in the art of discretion. SiriusHermioneRemus.


**Authors Note:**_ This was written as an experiment to see if __Dr Wicked's Writing Lab __would actually work. And guess what, it does! Just do a Google search and see for yourself how easy it is to focus on writing when you have some of the most annoying sounds prompting you every time you become inactive. That being said, much thanks to Rick Astley and his song 'Never Going to Give You Up' for helping me write this in under 2 hours. Also a massive thank you to _**JackMyles**_ for the amazing beta job, without her this wouldn't have gotten anywhere near postable.

* * *

_

Injustice of it All

* * *

Hermione entered the small dingy kitchen in the basement of number twelve Grimmauld Place, looking for not only solitude but maybe a snack. It was also one of the few places in the old house that had escaped the day's pressing humidity.

It had been, by far, one of the most difficult days of her life. It went beyond the months of camping with Ron and Harry and it was in a completely different realm to the final battle. This day had been trying because she had felt like it would never end and, through it all, she had been forced to smile.

Today the hero's of the war had been honoured. At least while fighting, during the horrible times she had had the opportunity to state her displeasure. It had seemed like the entire wizarding world had turned out to see the golden trio. It had taken years to pick up the pieces after the war, for wizarding England to celebrate the victory rather than mourn their losses. And yet, even after all that time, people still craved to know their story.

Security had been tight, with Auror's surrounding them and the new Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt and, as if that wasn't bad enough, they had been coaxed into signing autographs for almost 6 hours. Why anyone would want her name on a piece of paper was beyond her. Not to mention the woman who had insisted Ron sign her cleavage which was, in her opinion, positively ghastly.

She sat in the only comfortable arm chair in the cold kitchen. It had been moved many years before by Molly, during their first stay at the Order's head quarters for Arthur to sit in after the snake attack. Sighing, she flipped to the middle of her newest trashy novel (something not many new she indulged in) and tucked her legs beneath her with no intention of moving for a very long time.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," a voice, high with surprise, said from the doorway. Hermione lifted her head slowly and her eyebrows quickly followed. Who would have known that Remus looked like that without a shirt on?

"I only just sat down," she squeaked, quickly dipping her head back down toward the book, hoping to mask her blush.

"I'll ah just leave you then, I only came down for a nightcap - after the day we just had I think we should all be entitled to a stiff drink," he said, his bare feet scuffing across the wooden floors.

Hermione watched under hooded eyelids as her old professor pulled a half empty bottle of firewhisky from the shelf and two glasses. "Two?" she asked without thinking.

Remus just chuckled, "Yes, Sirius will find any excuse to drink, even if he didn't have to attend today's events."

"It would be hard to keep up one's social obligations when one is still a wanted criminal," Hermione agreed solemnly before breaking out in a grin.

"Would you care to join us?" Remus asked suddenly, already reaching for a third glass.

Hermione's gaze swept up and down his half naked form thoughtfully. Why read about shirtless men when she could sit next to one in the flesh? "Sure," she agreed, closing her book and tucking it down by the arm of her chair where nobody would find it.

Remus pulled down the third glass and waited for her to go through the door first like a true gentleman. "We were just in the library - we didn't think Molly would come looking for us in there," he explained as they made their way quietly down the dark but familiar hallway toward the staircase.

"No, I think that is where she would assume I would be, and she certainly wouldn't ever expect alcohol to be involved."

"Now that you mention it I don't recall ever seeing you drink," Remus said, his footsteps close behind her as they mounted the stairs.

"That's because I don't as a general rule. Only on special occasions and times of great stress."

"And which is this?"

"A bit of both I guess - I got an Order of Merlin First Class today and it was quite possibly one of the most stressful and trying days of my life," she laughed, heartened when he laughed too.

They entered the library to find an equally shirtless Sirius had draped himself over the nearest armchair, his eyes closed and his head titled back against the headrest.

"It's about bloody time Moony, a man could die of thirst at the rate you move."

"Sorry, I got distracted talking to _Hermione,"_ Remus said, giving her name a slight emphasis to tell his best friend that there was a lady present.

Sirius lazily opened his eyes but perked up at the sight of the woman standing next to Remus.

"Could it be? The biggest bookworm since old fur face went through Hogwarts has come to join us old fogies for a drink?"

"Just because you never took the time to appreciate good literature doesn't mean you need to hang it on the rest of us," Remus chided, setting his goods down on the coffee table in front of the worn chaise lounge before taking his seat.

Hermione took the last remaining spot, on an identical armchair to Sirius's. The trio silently contemplated the fire for a few moments before once again Sirius spoke up. "So are we going to sit here all night pretending we are rip roaring drunk or are we actually going to drink first?" he asked, unfolding himself from the chair and snatching up the bottle from the table.

Using his teeth, he pulled the cork out and sloshed three large helpings of the whisky into the available tumblers. "To surviving," he toasted, and the other two copied before slamming back the offering.

Hermione immediately began to choke and wheeze as the alcohol burned its way down her throat to the pit of her stomach. The unaffected Sirius burst out laughing. "I knew those boys kept you around for a reason Granger!"

"Oh leave her be," Remus chided, pulling a block of chocolate from its hiding place between the cushions and breaking off a large chunk of it to give to her.

"Chocolate won't solve what ails you - only more drinking will take away that problem." The ex convict continued to laugh, having the time of his now very sheltered life. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"If you are going to tease me then I don't think I want to be here. Thank you for the drink but I think it's past my bed time," she said, standing up to leave.

"Don't be like that - you know I was only joking," Sirius whined, getting back up off his chair to push her back into hers.

"Sirius," Remus warned lightly, knowing that any wrong move they made toward the muggle born would have its consequences.

Sirius turned back to grin at his counterpart and made his return to his own seat into an exaggerated gesture. "So Hermione, why don't you go out drinking with Harry and Ron?" he asked out of nowhere.

Hermione studied him a moment before deciding on the truth, "Because I get sick of being left to mind their drinks while they latch on to the first fan girl who shows interest in them. They have a better time without me there and so do I."

"So why don't you follow suit?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, why don't you do the same they do? When the first available admirer comes along why not let him show you a good time?"

"Because, unlike men in our world who seem to get away with that kind of thing, I would be considered a whore," she stated bluntly, accepting the drink Remus poured for her and sipping it this time.

"Nobody would call you that," Sirius argued.

"I think you have been cooped up in this house for too long. Of course they would call me that - they say Harry and Ron are just sowing their wild oats and that after all they have been through, they have every right to party but if I did the same I would be listed as a scarlet woman on every wizarding publication that could get their hands on the story. The gross injustices based on sex are nothing new; it just means that in order for me to remain out of the public eye I have to be as conservative as everyone believes I am."

"You really believe that?" Remus asked, trying to think about it from her point of view.

"Yes, and who am I to ruin the perfect image everyone has of me? I like my privacy; it's why I still live here with the boys. If I suddenly started going out with them and snogging every bloke who winked my way then my reputation, unlike theirs would be ruined."

Hermione sculled the rest of her drink and sat back with a huff. The alcohol was starting to take effect and she undid the first two buttons of her shirt to try and cool down a little. This was why she didn't drink, she became just a little too honest and it tended to shock those around her.

Remus was looking contemplatively into the fire but Sirius was watching her with painful concentration now. "So are you trying to tell me that for the sake of keeping your name out of the papers you have been going celibate?" he finally asked.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline again at his blunt question. "I am not quite sure how you got there so quickly out of all of that but I suppose in a manner of speaking, yes I have. But that's no secret."

"I thought you had just been doing it on the sly - I mean, a young attractive 20 year old woman going without because she is afraid of being labelled a whore. That's preposterous!" he announced.

"Not really, life isn't all about sex," she huffed, not particularly liking where this conversation had gone.

"Not all, but certainly the majority of what makes this world go on involves people screwing other people."

"Sirius, remember who you are talking to," Remus muttered, trying to keep his friend in line.

"I know exactly who I am talking to! An idiot girl who is going without a good shag for the sake of looking like a goody two shoes in front of people who don't even know her or give a damn beyond the next celebrity of the month,"

"That's not true, I don't do it for them, and I do it for all of us. I don't want those around me affected because of a stupid thing like getting laid once in a while," Hermione argued, trying to keep her voice level so she didn't end up yelling back at him.

"Oh wake up, Hermione, you don't have to do it in public for Merlin's sake. I mean you could come to me anytime and nobody would have a damn clue. There are heaps of people you know who would do you in a heartbeat and never breathe a word about it."

"Did ... did you just offer to have sex with me?" Hermione stuttered.

"It wouldn't be a pity shag or anything like that," the Animagus scoffed, looking to his friend for support. "I've lost count how many times I have said to Remus that you would be brilliant in the sack." Remus closed his eyes at this and took a deep breath.

"You two discuss having sex with me now do you?" Hermione asked incredulously, slamming down another drink and cringing when it burned.

"Of course we have, what red blooded male wouldn't with a girl like you running half naked around their house all the time?"

"Like me?" Hermione repeated.

"You are one of those girls that grow on you. The type that every time you look at them they become more beautiful and everyone can see that but them," he sighed, picking up the bottle and draining the last of its contents before moving toward the liquor cabinet and selecting another bottle.

Hermione blushed as he said this, not believing a word of it but still flattered anyway. She accepted the drink he handed her without a second thought.

"So what do you say?" he asked, sitting down next to Remus was now appeared to be counting the patterns in the faded carpet.

"To what?" she asked, flicking her hair from her eyes before savouring the drink in her hand.

"Whether or not you would fuck me and get it over and done with," he replied with a smirk.

"I say you are a crude bastard lacking any and all finesse when it comes to wooing a woman," she replied with a smirk.

"She has you there old friend," Remus said with a chuckle, crossing one leg over the other as he sipped his fourth drink.

"That's not true! Plenty of women have been charmed by my honest nature."

"Sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. I mean take Remus for example - he hides what he is to keep away from negative attention but because of that he comes across as the silent shy type. Women go crazy for guys like him, so in a way it's because of the fact that he has to be dishonest and hide what he is that makes him so attractive to the opposite sex," Hermione stated.

Both men blinked back at her for a moment before Sirius burst into loud laughter again. Hermione was glad Ron and Harry had gone out for the evening because they would have been woken up by all this ruckus for sure.

"What's so funny now?" she sighed, shifting again and subconsciously opening another button.

"You think women go crazy over Remus?" Sirius barked, doubling over now.

"What's so wrong with that idea?" Remus defended good naturedly, cracking a smile at his friend's mirth.

"It's true though!" Hermione argued, hearing her words slur. "It brings out the mothering instinct or something; they want to make him feel better because he looks so sad. It's that or they sense the beast that lurks beneath the skin and want to see if they can get a taste of it." Oh she was definitely slurring now.

Remus blushed and Sirius quieted down to just a chuckle, "Come to think of it, you did manage to rake in some of the fittest women I have ever seen and I could never work out how."

"Yes, but they never stuck around if you would recall, not once they found out the truth," Remus said soberly.

"Maybe Hermione would stick around, she knows the truth, she needs a shag and she fancies you," Sirius reasoned as if she wasn't even in the room.

"I do not!" she cried indignantly.

"Oh, now whose lying?" he teased causing her to glare.

"Even if I was, I am sure Remus doesn't want me,"

"Who said he doesn't?"

"Can we leave me out of this?" Remus practically begged.

"Nope, you drink you talk, that's the rules." Sirius stated.

"Since when?" Hermione scoffed.

"Since now," Remus sighed and sat back for the ride.

"Why are you suddenly so determined that I need to have sex and it needs to be with one of you?" Hermione asked, topping up her glass a little and pulling out her wand. With a quick wave, she cooled the drink down before tucking her wand behind her ear for safe keeping.

"I saw the way you looked at us when you walked into this room. Honey, you were practically panting for it," Sirius teased, leaning back to show off his tattooed chest.

"Even if I was, I still have more sense than to start something with you two, knowing that it couldn't just be a one night stand that we could both forget about."

"Who says it would be just one night? I mean, if we were to logically think about this as a serious arrangement, wouldn't it be more expedient to say it would be a 'just sex' relationship that could be terminated at a moment's notice? No strings attached. It would keep the papers off Hermione's back and save Sirius having to disguise himself to go out and pick up women."

"Sounds good to me, Moony," Sirius said, giving her a pointed look now.

"I can't believe you are actually suggesting this," Hermione said, sitting up now.

"Why not, it's a good idea. Maybe you should start with Remus though. It's been a good long while since he's had a good snog," Sirius said with a nod in Remus's direction. Both parties in question flushed.

Hermione actually found the idea of kissing Remus to be quite appealing but she didn't want to force him into something he really wasn't that keen on. "O-only if you want to," she found herself saying.

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this," Remus muttered, looking at the ceiling before addressing her again. "Well, come here then, we had best see if this is going to work."

Hermione looked from a very smug Sirius to an almost resigned Remus and unsteadily got to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she approached the couch where the two men sat and stopped in front of her victim.

She felt herself get warmer when his gaze moved from her feet, up her bare legs, pausing on the khaki shorts she had squeezed into, before moving up past her waist, lingering on her breasts and finally making it to her face. She was so busy looking into his stormy eyes that she didn't notice his hands snaking out until he tugged her down to straddle his lap.

She gasped and he smirked, pulling her a little closer and shifting so they were both comfortable. Hermione's hands had landed on his shoulders and her fingertips now brushed the silky ends of his hair. Remus moved forward, using his nose to slowly trace a path up her neck, stopping to breathe deeply at her throbbing pulse point before continuing to nudge against her own nose. She let out a deep shuddering breath moments before his lips brushed ever so lightly against hers.

Eyes closed she let him explore the planes of her lips before tracing the seam with his tongue; without much thought she opened her mouth and let his tongue slowly push inside. It was a slow, unhurried, and utterly consuming kiss; one of the best she had ever had in her life.

Remus's tongue imitated what his lower body pointedly wished to do and as he continued to thrust she began to move her hips in time. She rotated first one way and then the other, feeling his heart rate increase against her chest. Finding a comfortable rhythm she found she could gently grind against him, giving both of them enough pleasure to withstand the kiss for a few moments longer. Remus's fingers splayed along her waist and began to travel down until he cupped her backside, guiding her with just the right amount of pressure he craved, and using her as leverage to begin to push back.

"Merlin, I didn't know you were both that desperate," Sirius muttered, breaking the intense silence that had filled the library. Remus pulled back straight away, cushioning his head against her breasts as he regained control of himself.

Hermione made a move to get off him but his grip increased. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered harshly just as his member gave another harsh throb against her.

Hermione swallowed and turned her head to look at Sirius, her arms still draped around his best friend. "I think you proved your point," she joked, feeling more hot and bothered than she had in years.

"It's not yet proven my dear, I said shag, not dry hump," he replied with a grin.

"I don't think I would survive," she heard and felt Remus moan against her.

"You could always use me as your test subject," Sirius continued, "After all, I was mentioned in the original plan."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked warily, feeling Remus stiffen beneath her at his friend's words.

Sirius looked her in the eye before speaking, "I could always shag you while you two continue to do that, or we could both take you, although I suspect none of us are quite up to that yet. Or you and lover boy here can tell me to get lost and continue with a lot less clothing," he listed in all seriousness.

"I-I don't know," Hermione whispered, unable to think in her alcohol clouded state but knowing that she wanted to do at least one of those options.

"It's been a while for me and ..." Remus began, looking then to Sirius who seemed to be able to interpret the silent conversation with ease.

"Right you are then. Continue on," he said with a wave of his hand and Hermione suddenly found her head being turned and her lips consumed with fire.

Remus took her mouth with renewed vigour, having tested her boundaries the first time and now finding a comfortable median. His lips and tongue were demanding and pleasuring all at once, he held her breathless and dizzy and so distracted that she didn't even notice when Sirius shifted to the far end of the couch.

Keeping her mouth captive under his own, he lingered at the dip at the base of her spine before he began to slide his hands up her back, pulling her shirt up and breaking the kiss for just a moment to remove the confining fabric. The heat meant she had long since removed her bra earlier in the day and was now exposed to the warm air of the library.

Completely absorbed in the talent that lay within the werewolf's tongue, she barely noticed when he began to shift so that he was laying down on the couch with her atop him. The new angle allowed his hands to roam even further and the fact that she was still straddling his legs had not gone unnoticed.

Hermione moaned as she felt hands graze along the back of her thighs, all the way up to her raised backside. The hand at the back of her neck continued to massage any tension she may have retained from their earlier conversation. It took approximately two more seconds for her brain to comprehend that there were two too many hands in the equation.

Once again pulling away from Remus's seeking mouth, she flipped her hair back as she spun to look at the still grinning Sirius.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like that," he teased, watching his hands continue to journey along her flesh.

"It's not that, but a little forewarning would have been nice," she muttered, feeling her breath hitch at just the thought of having both of them touch her instead of just one.

"Dually noted," he said, leaning forward to kiss her just along the waistband of her shorts with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging her to get up and walk away.

Remus regained her attention by bringing his hands around to cup her face. "You can always walk away you know," he said kindly, kissing a path up her neck to the corner of her lips with a sigh.

"I don't think I can," she replied, giving her own sigh as he reclaimed her mouth.

The two men continued to lavish attention on her neglected body, Remus's hands now massaging her breasts with tantalizing precision and Sirius muttering to himself as he tried to work out just how to get her out of her shorts without moving her too much. Eventually Hermione shifted one leg to join the other beside Remus, thus allowing the other man to unbutton and pull her shorts down in one quick move that she was sure hadn't been a first for him.

Her own hands began to roam over the hard muscled plains of Remus's chest and stomach, stopping just short of his waistband before travelling back up. He growled his appreciation against her. Sirius on the other hand was much happier on his end, now having full access to all her feminine wiles and no obvious intent to move any faster than he was, much to her own displeasure.

His fingers skirted expertly along the elastic of her underwear, causing shivers to race up her spine and her urgent desire to feel more of Remus in her more apparent. Her breath became shaky and she had to pull back for a moment when his fingers finally traced oh so lightly against her protected core.

She had never felt anything like it; the combination of anticipation of what was to come and beginnings of performing such a forbidden act had her so hot and bothered she was become so dizzy that she couldn't even blame it on the alcohol.

Sirius continued to trace the same path, over and over, as she began to place small hurried kissed across his friend's chest, needing to do something to try and alleviate the tension she felt building.

Her hands began to reach closer to Remus's still buttoned pants, finding the clasp and clumsily flicking it open. Remus recaptured her mouth just as she captured his straining member and they both moaned as Sirius swore from behind them.

"Gods, you're wet," he whispered, moments before she felt his fingers dip beneath the fabric to touch her intimate folds.

Her hand reflexively tightened around the engorged phallus in her palm, causing the man beneath her to hiss in pleasure and buck against her. She smiled, feeling some semblance of control and tightened her hand again just because she could. Remus's tongue became suddenly insatiable, barely giving her time to breath as he plundered her hot cave.

Her mind was still struggling to focus, no thanks to the fingers so close to where she needed them. There was so much going on around and any of the control she had gained earlier was soon lost; it was a bizarre and dizzying feeling.

She felt his hot breath moments before his tongue made that first contact against her dripping core and she gasped so loud a passerby to the room would have thought she was in pain. Panting and trying to recover, it was all she could do to keep pumping her hand against the steel flesh beneath her as her lower body was treated to a truly amazing experience.

Sirius lapped at her like a dog, his probing tongue seeming to find just the right stroke pattern to get her to become an incoherent babbling mess. Adding his fingers to the mix doubled the sensations and all she could do now was moan into Remus's mouth as she stroked him in time to the pace Sirius set.

Before long her breathing became laboured and her kisses became sloppier, as did her handiwork between them. Her focus was getting worse and she kept phasing in and out of awereness as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Shifting to find a better grip, her lips left his and his mouth moved further down her chest, latching onto one straining nipple as his hand continued to fondle the other. She felt his suckling tug shoot straight to her throbbing core and cried out as her inner muscled began to tighten around Sirius's fingers.

"That's it love," she felt and heard Sirius whisper against her. Opening her eyes a fraction, she looked down to find Remus gazing up at her from her breasts, taking in her flushed expression and watching for that moment where she simply lost it all.

Biting her lip as she bucked against the hand against her, she used her own fingers to trace the heart shaped tip of his manhood, watching his own eyes turn to slits in pleasure and getting off on the minor power trip.

Sirius curled his fingers deep within her and she arched her back in response, her present situation coming back in sharp relief. Remus continued to suckle and Sirius was unrelenting as he lathed attention on every part of her sensitive flesh. What felt like a matter of seconds later, he had her bucking and writhing wildly between them as every part of her seemed to clench and unclench in an unforgiving orgasm. Her climax seemed to draw out Remus's as he groaned almost as if in pain and came against her stomach.

She was barely aware of anything as her ears continued to ring and her body hummed. Sirius was saying something behind her as Remus smattered her chest and neck with appreciative kisses. Her breathing was out of control and her heart rate was through the roof but she felt as if she could fall into the deepest of sleeps right then and there.

Eventually her bones and muscle lost all tension and she melted into the werewolf above her. Sirius covered her back quickly with his own, supporting much of his own weight but still feeling the need to be close to her. She shifted her lower half against his in welcome and paused when something didn't feel right.

He wasn't hard against her as she had expected, instead his body felt quite sated against hers. Reaching a hand back between them she felt the wet patch and realized that, without any help from her, he had got off on his own.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing how left out he must have felt.

"Why? That was some of the best action I have seen in a while," he muttered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

"What?" Remus asked, feeling like he was now the one who had missed something.

"Nothing," Hermione grinned, snuggling deeper against him with a sigh.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard drunken footsteps enter the hallway and the portrait of Sirius's mother voice her displeasure. As the house seemed to shake with her fury, Hermione hurriedly pushed her way out from between the two men, causing Sirius to fall to the carpeted floor as Remus remained near naked on the couch.

Hermione slipped into her now crumpled clothes and was almost out the door, without even looking at the two behind her, when Remus's cry stopped her.

"Hermione, wait," Remus exclaimed, shifting to sit up while, at the same time, buttoning his pants.

She paused, halfway through the door, and looked back with a smile. "I'm just going to make sure they don't fall down the stairs and break their necks. I'll be back."

"You mean it?" Sirius asked, understanding the implications of her words.

"I mean it, you have made a very convincing argument to change my ways," she joked and slipped out the door.

"I can't quite believe it," Remus said to his friend, lying back with a silly grin on his face.

"Believe it my friend. I think you and I just found ourselves a one way ticket to heaven." With that they waited patiently for the younger witch to return so they could really get on with the night's activities.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
